


Seven Minute First Kisses

by ChaoticBliss



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Seven Minutes In Heaven, its cute, lucadora, smucas, they're all juniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBliss/pseuds/ChaoticBliss
Summary: The kiss doesn't really last seven minutes





	Seven Minute First Kisses

Kissing Lucas Friar was probably one of the most unexpectedly incredible things Smackle has ever done.

It was the end of junior year, Riley and Farkle had officially cemented their status as best friends turned lovers. They were annoyingly happy together, which is truly what they deserved. Still, Smackle couldn't help but think, really? Right in front of her salad whenever they did their cute couple things.

Josh was in town and he and Maya were still playing the long game.You know, the stupid game they made up to wait until they're in similar places in their lives before actually doing something about their relationship. At least that's what Smackle figured, but the longing glances and the casualty of their touching made it seem like they were already together. Even if they didn't know it yet.

Zay and Sage, a fairly new couple to the group, were also there. Still deep in the honeymoon phase but for the time being it was endurable. Smackle knew it would fade once they settled into the relationship. Riley and Farkle however, were always gonna be like that.

Surprisingly, Missy and Charlie were there. As a couple? Somehow, after Missy came back from private school, she had become tolerable and even an aquaintance of sorts. Charlie got over Riley and was now completely infatuated with Missy, who was just as smitten. Unexpected but not completely deplorable. And with Riley's magical powers of forgiveness and friendship, they had become friends with the clique. Not completely in it but they were surely on their way to it.

It was game night and Topanga and Cory were out, chaperoning the first official date between Auggie and Ava. It was probably more like a double date between two married couples at this point if they were all being honest.

Anyway, the game of life got boring fast and being the reckless hormonal teenagers they were, a bottle arrived and now Lucas was spinning it.

Smackle didn't even really know what she was doing here. She and Farkle had broken up, mutually of course, when they were Sophomorse. She didn't think they'd all end up still friends but Riley and Maya however, were not letting her get away that easily.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't uncomfortable in this situation. Everyone was coupled up and she was pretty much the only single person there. It felt like an invasion of some kind, like she was the only alien on Earth. Well there was Lucas, but he rarely counted.

In Smackle's mind, Lucas was invincible. The only human emotions she'd ever really observed of his were joy and anger. If she was being fair she didn't know him very well. They both just never had the opportunity to really get to know one another.

Lost in thought and logic, Smackle forgot about the game completely. Until Maya nudged her. She blinked, looking at the blonde who motioned toward the bottle, which of course, was pointed in her direction.

Smackle looked over at Lucas who seemed a bit surprised himself.

It did seem like the only appropriate pairing if you thought about it, even if it was by chance. It wouldn't spark jealousy or uncomfortability in anyone else. It definitely wouldn't make the two question their relationships because, what relationships were there for them to question.

"You guys don't have to do this."

"Riley's room is the first door on the left."

Both Maya and Riley said at the same time , earning some laughs from the group. Smackle sat there for a moment, pondering her options.

Her mind flashed to the first time they met and the countless of other times she attempted to flirt with him in a failed manor. Even when she was with Farkle she flirted with Lucas. Sure it was because she was insecure in her relationship but also because his face never failed to amuse her when she did so.

She looked at the tanned brunette before coming to the conclusion that it couldn't hurt.

Naturally Smackle made the first move in standing and walking towards Riley's room. She didn't even look back to see if he followed, he was too nice to leave her hanging.

Maya and Zay whistled and let out a few whoops as the pair disappeared into the hallway and Smackle ignored the light churning in her stomach because of it. Lucas closed the door behind them and with the familiar click of the door handle, Smackle's nerves hit her like a truck. What was she thinking? Did she really want her first kiss to be because of a game and not with someone who actually liked her for her?

"We don't have to do anything. We can just sit here for seven minutes and talk. Or not, just be in silence or something." Lucas said, sitting down on Riley's bed.

His voice was off and when she looked over, he wouldn't meet her gaze. Strange.

Lucas is always so confident in himself, it's a bit annoying if she's honest. Now he just looked like a scared teenager suffering at the hands of peer pressure.

"Sounds sufficient." She said, but for some reason she moved to sit beside him in the dark of Riley's room.

They sat there, thoughts racing before Smackle interrupted the silence.

"Do you not want to kiss me? I know I lack in experience but that doesn't mean I couldn't get the job done."

To say Lucas was surprised was an understatement. He had never really thought about kissing Smackle, or really seen her in that way.

"I-I never said that. I just, I know its your first kiss and I think if it happened like this, you'd regret it."

His explanation made sense but for some reason, it didn't sit well with her. She and Farkle, they never had much of a physical relationship. They didn't get past hugging before they broke up, not because she didn't want it. Mainly because Farkle was hesitant to, because of Riley.

She broke up with him because of it. She knew his feelings before he did and now a year later, Farkle and Riley had been together for six months and they kissed, a lot.

Smackle wasn't bitter, she was happy for them. Sometimes though, she wondered what it would be like to have something like that.

"You didn't answer the question."

It was true, he had just given reasoning as to why they shouldn't. Or rather, why she shouldn't. Still, the prospect didn't revolt her.

Lucas was conventionally attractive, he always has been and Smackle would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about kissing him before. She may have been younger but still, at one time she did.

"I don't know. It's never really seemed like an option until now."

For the first time since they entered that room, he looked directly at her.

Smackle observed his eyes, green? She had forgotten the color of his eyes, just naturally assumed they were blue. To be fair,they hadn't been this close since the first time they met and now Smackle was now incredibly aware of that.

She forgot that his eyes could be so beautiful, so captivating.

"What if, what if I wanted my first kiss to be exactly like this?"

Her words were softer than she anticipated. Lucas stared at her, not saying a word.

His gaze flickered to her lips and she, she did the same.

He made a move that neither he nor Smackle were prepared for, he cupped her cheek. She didn't think he could be so gentle, he didn't think her skin would be this soft.

It felt nice.

He didn't move.

She did.

She closed the distance, and it was...she understood the feeling in those romantic comedies that Riley made her watch. How they released the fireworks in the background and it..made sense. Kissing Lucas made sense, it felt good and right and wow.

The emotion that bubbled in her chest was hard to explain, hard to understand but she didn't want it to go away.

Both his hands held her face and her's made their way to his waist.

It was soft and slow and more than Smackle expected her first kiss to be.

Lucas's mind was hazy and he didn't, he didn't really know what he was doing in the first place when he made the first move. Maybe some part of him was curious, maybe it was the tension or maybe the mutual attraction he didn't even knew existed until she looked at him like that.

With her big brown eyes, accentuated by her glasses.

He was a sucker for brown eyes.

She was just so beautiful and he doesn't really know what made him do it.

He didn't think it would amount to this, Lucas had kissed girls before but it never felt like this.

He didn't register Smackle moving, her hands slipped from his waist and she stood. Not once did she break the kiss as she moved to sit on his lap.

Both legs on either side of his. Lucas's fingers slipped into her hair and his right hand rested on the back of her back. He held her there, close to him as the kiss reached new heights.

His tongue slipped past her lips and he guided her through the new sensation. One hand on her waist, the other on her hair. Smackle sighed against him, her left hand moved to hold his neck and the other rested on his shoulder.

For the first time, Smackle wasn't thinking. Just acting, on whatever emotion coursed through her at the moment.

It was amazing.

And it ended way too soon.

"Time's U-oh my god!"

Smackle jumped off Lucas before he stood up himself. Her glasses were crooked and her hair a mess. Not to mention the tingling sensation in her lips and the adrenaline that coursed through her body.

Lucas wasn't much better and Maya pretended not to notice the slight adjustment he made with his jeans.

"I-I-"

"Wow Ranger Rick, I'm impressed. Anda Smackle, I knew you had it in you but you've really succeeded all my expectations." Maya stated, the amusement in her voice incredibly evident, as Riley lost her words and continued to stare dumbfounded at the two.

Maya smirked at them and Lucas's felt his cheeks burn. Smackle's gaze traveled to her shoes, as she tried to regain her ability to breathe properly.

"What's going on?" Zay said, emerging from the living room along with the others.

"Yeah, Maya has a smug on her face and she only smugs when something amusing has happened." Josh said and Maya's eyes widened, she didn't know he knew that about her.

The surprise left her face as soon as it came. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about Boing, who's in the mood for Uno? Seven minutes in Heaven seems a bit..messy" Maya stated, disappearing back into the hall followed by Josh.

"Tell me about it" Riley said, still slightly shocked from what she had just witnessed.

They all made their way back into the living room and Lucas released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Smackle felt a sense of relief wash over her once the others left.

She looked over at Lucas, a small smile crept on her lips before she could register it happening.

"I-uh-maybe we should hang out sometime. W-without the others." Lucas asked and Smackle was a little taken back.

He cursed himself, definitely not his smoothest moment.

Smackle however, was still reeling from the initial shock that he would even ask that. She knew better than to assume that the kiss meant anything to him. As far as she knew, all first kisses felt like that?

But something nagged at the back of her mind that made her question that thought. It made her think the exact opposite of it really.

A small bit of that feeling, that emotion she had when kissing him, ran through her at the thought of actually going on a date with him. With Lucas friar. 

She wanted to hold onto that emotion for as long as humanly possible. For forever if she could. 

"I would like that very much Lucas."


End file.
